The Mystery of Karen Walker Continues
by stanleywalkersbitch
Summary: FINISHED!Karen based storyFind out about her past and why she relies on her drink so much. Harsh storylines but i love drama!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new fic about Karen (naturally) and is solving 'The mystery of Karen Walker' which is why it's called 'The mystery of Karen Walker continued' cos I believe that the fight wasn't about someone Karen loved-there was more to it than that!

Well here goes............................

Chapter one:

"Hey Lois, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions about Karen. You see I'm doing a sequel to 'The mystery of Karen Walker' and would like to know more about this fight you guys had when she was 16." Jack asked at the bar in Paddy's Pub.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Lois replied looking kind of irritated by the question.

"You know what Karen's like, she doesn't tell me anything about her past. So did she really kill a man with her bare breast?" said Jack all excited about the answer

"Kill a man? With her boobs? God, what has she been telling you?"

"Well her boobs are huge!" jack said

"Yer, another thing she got from her father." Jack looked puzzled, Lois continued "I don't know what you are on about; the fight I was talking about was the one about my boyfriend at the time, Bernie"

"And where can I find this Bernie?" said Jack looking completely interested in what Lois was about to say however checking this guy out across the bar.

"Well the last address I had, if I remember it right, 125th Ave, 10, I think. So you can try him there. You are not going to go and hurt Kiki? Don't bring up the past Jack, it's best left alone!"

"Yes I was looking for a Mr. Bernie. Stone, this was the last address I had for him." Jack said to the woman behind the door on 125th Ave.

"Yeah, he used to live here. Why do you want him?" she asked worriedly

"Oh, he was having a relationship with Lois Whitley, a mother of a friend, and apparently caused this huge argument between my friend and her mom and I'm trying to find out what really happened." Replied Jack as though he was some top journalist trying to make a huge story.

"God, the Whitley's! It's been years since I've heard that name!"

"You knew Karen?" asked Jack quickly

"Karen?! Oh, she was trouble. Not that I ever met her but from Bernie told me-" she stopped as she caught sight of Jacks extremely puzzled face. "You'd better come in and I'll tell you what I know."

They went in and sat down on the couch.

"Ok. I knew Bernie, he and I lived here years ago, as friends mind you. Anyway, he got involved with a woman called Lois Whitley. He liked her a lot but when it came to her kid, Karen, things changed. Karen liked Bernie; she was 9 when they first met. However after 4 years or so she changed. She wasn't co-operative and was always giving him the cold shoulder. Well Bernie wondered why she was doing this. Lois just said it was hormones and that she would get over it. But she didn't! Bernie came home angry at Karen so often I was starting to think she was the devil or something. Anyway, Bernie stuck it out for about another 3 years because he really liked Lois, but the tension in that household was getting unbelievably high. Karen and Lois were constantly arguing and Lois had changed! Well Karen became pregnant..." the woman shook her head disapprovingly which angered Jack but he contained himself "...which caused the biggest argument and Bernie had enough so he left. Greatest decision he's made!"

Jack just sat there thinking over what this woman, Sue had just said, and then he asked

"Did Bernie ever tell you why Karen changed so much? I mean, there must have been something or some sort of event"

"Bernie never said. He just came home very angry, told me what had happened and left. I was a bit pissed at him for leaving me with all the bills and that crap but I got over it. He did the right thing." Sue said, very sure of what she was saying. Jack thought she seemed like she was hiding something so he decided to agree on what she was saying to get her to open up.

"Yeah of course. I didn't know Karen was such a horrible kid, well it figures, she's mean now." Jack struggles to say knowing how much Karen must have hated Bernie and that something must have happened.

"So," jack said after a minute or so of silence "Have you got an address where I can get hold of Bernie. I'd really like to ask him about this and get to know him."

"Well I dunno, I know he really wouldn't want to talk about it." Sue said cautiously

"That's okay, I wont bring up the past if he doesn't want to." Said Jack however thinking 'NOT!' "Can I still try to talk to him?"

"Umm, well I like you so okay. He moved back to England and lives in London." Sue moved over to a cabinet, opened it and got out a piece of paper "Here's the address."

"Thanks, well I'd better be going. Bye Sue!" Jack said before leaving the house.

What was he going to do? He couldn't go all the way over the England just to get a bit of information, and even then he might not even get it! It's easier just to ask Karen!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter if you are interested

Chapter two:

Karen was sitting alone at her desk, flipping through a catalogue that she probably had everything in. Jack was standing at the door wondering whether to go, and finally bit the bullet and stepped in.

"What happened Kare, what changed your mind about Bernie." Jack asked quickly but trying to sound comforting.

"Bernie? I don't know a Bernie." Karen said going back to her magazine

"Yes you do. Bernie, Bernie Stone." Jack said calmly and watched the reaction on Karen's face.

The glossy magazine slipped from her hands and fell onto her lap then onto the floor. She slid off her chair and jack had to stop her from knocking her chin on the edge of the desk. Her face was drowned of any colour she had, this man really had an effect on her. Something dreadful had happened, jack knew it!

"Oh my god Kare," Jack said helping Karen to sit up "are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Umm.... Yeah, I'm fine." Karen said struggling to get her words out "I have just remembered I got to go see someone about something. I'll see you later!" Karen made for the door with her bag.

"Wait! I wanna know about Bernie, about you!" Jack pleaded

"Jack just leave things alone." Karen was opening the door

"I wanna help you Karen but you won't let me in" jack said knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"I don't need any help now leave it Jack!" Karen shouted at Jack behind her as she left the office.

"Please! Please! Please!" begged Jack to Will in his apartment.

"Jack for the last time I am NOT giving you money to go to England!" said Will trying to watch TV

"But I need to help Karen!"

"Karen? Well you should have said so earlier, of course I will"

"Really?!" Jack asked with his cute little puzzled face

"NO! now leave me alone!" shouted Will

"But Will, you should have seen her, she is genuinely frightened of this man. See it for yourself, just mention 'Bernie Stone' and she will freak!" Jack replied trying to persuade Will into helping him.

"Bernie? Who's that?" Will asked

"Sorry no info until your in the club!"

"No Jack"

"Okay, but mention Bernie to Karen-trust me!"

Will came into the office to have lunch with Grace but she was in the toilet so Will and Karen were alone in the office.

"Karen?" asked Will and she looked up "Jack asked me to mention this and I know it's bullshit but anyway – Bernie Stone!"

Exactly the same thing happened, only it was her martini glass that fell and smashed on the floor as she was standing up. Her knees went weak at the memory and Will only just caught her in time before she hit the ground and her smashed glass. Will caught sight of her eyes and there was obvious fear in them on a face that was drained of any colour, as she tried to get up he could feel her shaking.

"Karen are you alright?" Will asked actually concerned

"Don't mention that name again! Do you hear me?! Never!" Karen screamed at Will pointing her finger getting out of Wills arms from catching her "I get enough of that from Jack!"

Grace came back in

"What have you guys been up to? Looks like you both seen a ghost!" Grace joked

"Nothing!" Karen quickly said giving Will an evil eye as if to never mention what had just happened. She grabbed her coat and bag and shouted back and Grace through the door behind her "Be back tomorrow – ish!"

"What was that all about?" asked Grace

"Someone called Bernie Stone" Will replied in shock

"Okay I'll give you the money, Karen seemed so scared, it was weird." Said Will getting freaked out

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" replied Jack excitedly

It was just Grace and Karen in the office.

"Have you seen Jack around lately? I haven't seen him in ages!" asked Karen

"Oh, he went to England-damn it!" cursed Grace

"What honey?"

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"Why? What's he planning for me? Is it good? Will I like it? Oh what is it? Tell me please! Please!" said Karen getting up from her desk and begging Grace

"I really Karen I was sworn to secrecy!"

"Okay sweetie," Karen replied going back to her desk and grabbing her bag "Shame, this cake is just gonna have to go all mouldy in my bag here" said Karen pulling out a delicious piece of chocolate cake.

Grace's face froze, she so wanted that cake. But no, she couldn't betray Will and Jack. But it was chocolate cake, and it was Karen's cake which was always good.

"Okay, I'll tell you but gimmie that cake!" Grace said reaching for the cake

"Uh uh" Karen said shaking her head and pulling the cake out of Grace's reach "Tell me, then the cake!"

"Jacks gone to England to find this Bernie fella cos you wouldn't say what had happened. Now gimmie that cake!" Grace demanded

Karen stayed still, not aware of Grace snatching the cake, or of her screams of disbelief when she found out the cake was plastic and Karen had bribed her unfairly.

What is Jack doing to me? I should have told him to back off like I did Will, but it came as such a shock all I could do was run. How could this be happening? I've tried so hard to keep my past a secret but Jacks gone and is going to bring everything back up. I couldn't face him if he knew, things would change, he wouldn't.......I couldn't........what if........Oh my god what can I do? What if he brings Bernie back with him? a shiver ran down Karen's spine I can't see Bernie again, not after.......after...........

Her thoughts couldn't go on as the memory was too painful. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She rushed out of the office snatching her coat and bag and headed straight for the airport. She had to find Jack!


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery of Karen Walker continues....

Well I know I have slightly changed the characters but that is only cos I need it to be more dramatic. My fanfic is dramatic cos I can't write comedy and my aim is to make people cry cos I love writing. Well here's the chapter:-

Previously on T.M.O.K.W.C

JACK: "Hey Lois, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Karen...."

SUE: "Well Karen became pregnant which caused the biggest argument and Bernie had enough so he left...."

KAREN: "I don't know a Bernie."

JACK: "Yea you do. Bernie, Bernie Stone!"

......her face was drained of any colour she had.....

GRACE: "Jack's gone to England to fine this Bernie guy cos you wouldn't say what had happened..."

What if he brings Bernie back with him? a shiver ran down Karen's spine I can't see Bernie again, not after....after....

Her thoughts couldn't go on as the memory was too painful. Tears were welling up in her eyes so she rushed out the office snatching her coat and purse and headed straight for the airport. She needed to find Jack.

Chapter Three

Dear Diary,

England is great! I arrived yesterday with Karen's credit card and the shop here – oo la la! No wait, that's French-duh! Anyway, I love their accents, they remind me of Lorraine. Maybe I should look for her, no can't, I'm looking for Bernie. Yeah! Something was definitely wrong, I have never seen Karen properly freak out, I can't imagine what frightens her so much, and she's never scared of anyone. Well I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I want to know about Karen, I don't know much about her past and she needs me, plus I hear English guys are good – if you know what I mean ;)

Jack

-x-

The black taxi pulls up to the house number that matched the piece of paper Jack held in his hand. He opened the door, climbed out and paid the diver "he he English money is weird!" Jack thought.

With a shaky hand he knocked on the door. His heart was in him mouth and beating faster and faster. "Could I be in danger? What if he is 7ft tall and has a gun? Or worse, a beard?"

Jack panicked and turned around preparing to walk away when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" said a reasonable man-ish voice.

Jack prepared himself for what came next, held his breath and turned around.

He saw a guy that must have been his height with grey hair wearing jeans and a baggy top, although not baggy on him. No beard or gun – phew!

"Yes, um, I was looking for Bernie Stone" replied Jack a bit taken back by this mans appearance.

"Yeah I'm Bernie Stone. Who are you? He grumbled

"I'm Jack McFarland; I came here to ask you a few questions. You see I went to find you on 125th Ave but you weren't there, however Sue told me where I could find you."

"Well what do you want?" Bernie growled defensively

"Oh don't look so worried" said Jack becoming more confident with Bernie "I just want to ask you about what happened between you and Karen Walker."

"Who?" he asked with a blank expression

"Karen Walker, oh sorry Karen Delaney"

Silence overtook the conversation.......

Well that's part one finished, please review I love you for it!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Hey guys!!

Well this is part 2, hope u like it, blah blah blah...

(See part one to this chapter to find out what previously happened!)

Chapter three - part two

"What do you mean the plane's 6 hours late?!" shouted an extremely angry Karen Walker at check-in "I need to get to England now! My best friend is digging up my past and I need to stop him!"

'Geeze Louise these people are so useless' Karen thought to herself turning away from the check-in desk and a shaken woman behind it 'God I need a drink' "Where's the bar?"

"It's in the departure lounge, although _my_ lounge is a much more pleasurable thought." Said a familiar smooth talking voice.

Karen re-adjusted her top to make her breasts more on show (she loved being a tease) and turned around.

"Why Lionel Banks, I never thought I'd be seeing you again." Karen said in her usual high pitched voice that had made Lionel think she was a hooker.

"Neither did I. I was just going to check-in to my flight to England when I smelt something so irresistible I thought only of you." Lionel replied in his deep voice.

"Sounds like you've spent more time at that smooth talking gigolo convection Lionel."

"Say Miss. Beverhausen, where are you flying to?"

"England" said Karen as the realisation of why she was there and kicked in "But it has been delayed."

"Is that the same flight as mine?" Lionel asked, and they swapped tickets.

"Will you look at that? We are on the same flight and might never have known." Karen said

"Well as we are both at a loose and, Miss. Beverhausen how would you like to go get a drink?" Lionel asked casually

"I was afraid you'd never ask." Karen answered

And with that Karen, sorry Miss. Beverhausen and Mr. Banks left the check-in area arm in arm and searching for the bar.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here's the next part if anyone wants it and please review cos I love the attention!!!!!

Chapter four

"So...can I come in?" asked a timid Jack

"What? Oh, um yeah, sure."

Jack followed Bernie into his house, into a small hallway that leads to every room downstairs. In the hallway were 3 doors, 3 on the left and pone straight ahead into the kitchen. On the right were the stairs which stopped half way and changed direction.

Bernie obviously lived alone as the place was a dump. He was quite fat (but nothing next to Stan) and had takeaway rubbish in the kitchen from what Jack could see.

Jack got taken into the 1st room (1st door on the left) which happened to be the TV room. Bernie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"About Karen," Jack asked after a moment silence.

"What about her?" Bernie replied coldly

"Well...um, what happened between you guys?" said Jack trying not to sound too intimidating

"Nothing happened." Jack looked at him quizzically "Really, nothing went on. It was hormones, got in the way of Lois and I and-" Bernie paused "How much do you know?"

"Quite a lot" Jack replied trying not to be caught out but it was getting tough using his brain "Well Sue told me all she knew but is that everything?"

"Well yeah." Bernie replied not sure on what he was agree to

"So you left someone you loved because of high tension?" Jack asked fiercely as though he was a cop in charge of a murder investigation

"Well I thought I loved her but she got different. Oh God I can't remember it was wears ago."

"Sue said Karen liked you at first. What changed?" asked Jack

"Like I said hormones." Repeated Bernie

There was a pause, both were unsure on what to say.

"How is she?" Bernie asked quietly

"Lois is fine." Replied Jack coldly

"And Karen?" Bernie added

"Why should you care?" snapped Jack

"Cos she was part of my life for 7 years they both were."

"I really don't understand Bernie, how you can care for Karen when she is so scared of you. There's something you're not telling me, I know it!" exclaimed Jack

"No there's not!" replied Bernie but not rising to Jacks attempt to start an argument

"Yes there is! I know you are not telling me something. Wanna know how I know, cos I saw Karen's face! the fears of a little girl, I looked into her eyes and saw someone real, someone scared. I have known Karen a long time and I have never seen her show more emotion than admitting her maid is her friend. Now listen to me Karen is my best friend and I love and I want to know what is causing her so much pain!" shouted Jack

"But... but..." Bernie's voice trailed off "I'm not that person anymore!"

"What kind of person were you?" asked Jack calming down

There was another pause, this one longer than the one before.

"Can you leave please!" asked Bernie after a minute of silence

"No, Bernie I need to know."

"Please" Bernie pleaded looking the other way hiding his face from Jack "Please just get out!"

Jack took the hint and left Bernie Stone's house unsure of what to do next.

Meanwhile.......

"Ahhh! There's nothing quite like your 10th martini." Said Karen dreamily

"Careful Miss Beaver hic housen, I don't want to be accused of getting you drunk." Lionel said putting his hand on Karen's shoulder when talking to her.

Lionel's hand travelled up to Karen's neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Take it easy sleazy!" Karen said taking his hand out of her hair and onto his leg. "Best wait till my 16th glass before you try anything on."

"ok my sweet" Lionel replied "Sixteen more glasses please!" he shouted at the bartender. Karen giggled and for the first time in a while she felt like woman.

After a few more mini-bars they were interrupted by an announcer saying-

"Would Mrs.Walker and Mr.Banks please go to gate 5 as the plane is waiting for you-thank you!"

"Looks like we're off" Karen said getting down from her stool at the bar and straightening out her skirt

"Can't we just stay here? You, me and the bar – a perfect combination" said a slightly drunk Lionel

"There's booze on the plane you know!"

Lionel jumped off the stool and went with Karen to gate 5.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey! Where's my gin?" shouted Karen in mid-air

"Hang on a second ma'am. I'll just get it for you." The young stewardess said going out of the first class section

"So where was i?" Karen asked Lionel

"You walked in on your husband and his hussy!" Lionel said to Karen's breasts

"Oh yeah! So I opened those doors and saw Stan on top of this slut, on his desk, humping to our song! God knows why she didn't die under all that weight is beyond me. Anyway, I met his bitch a months later and I told her what I thought of her and that she couldn't have my Jackie"

"So are you seeing anyone now?" Lionel asked his eyes now travelling down her sexy body and stayed for a moment on her thighs as her legs were crossed and she had a slit up her skirt.

"NO not at the moment, but I'll know when the right guy comes along." Replied Karen looking into his eyes and realising how dark they were.

"Are you sure you'll know?" Lionel asked putting his hand on her knee "Because you might miss out on something wonderful."

Karen wasn't paying much attention to what Lionel had just said; she was too absorbed in his eyes. No stewards were about as there was some sort of crisis going on in the 'common people section'

As Karen had not replied to what he had just said and their eyes were staring into each others Lionel seized the moment. His hand began to slowly creep up Karen's leg. An excited tingling in her breasts had occurred and her stomach was doing back-flips. She knew she wasn't interested in Lionel but the alcohol slowed down any reasonable judgement. As his hand crept up her leg, onto her thigh her heart raced. He reached the top of the slit in her skirt, stopped there and rubbed his fingers slowly on her leg. He was teasing her. She knew it was wrong but that was half of the excitement, also, it had been ages since she felt this way, even if it was with Lionel. After she left Stan she hadn't got much action, well if you count a couple of snogs with Mr.Stein action...

Karen looked deeply into his eyes and him into hers, his hand tickling the top of Karen's leg. They were both captivated in each others company.

Then suddenly Lionel's other hand came out of no-where, reaching past Karen and onto her back pushing her body forwards so their lips met. Karen's eyes widened in shock but then closed in pleasure as Lionel's tongue began to explore.

It was an amazing feeling, one she hadn't felt for a long time. She was confused, (well drunk) so she just sat there in a deep passionate kiss and gave herself over to absolute pleasure.

1 minute, 2minutes, 3 minutes had passed yet they were in lip-lock desperate to hang on to each other.

Karen opened her eyes in disappointment and Lionel had stopped and pulled away. She looked up at him, shadowing her from the bright lights in the aircraft. He walked over to the toilet door but before opening it turned to Karen, gave her a sexy smile, winked and then went inside.

T.B.C.........


	6. Chapter 5

Previously on T.M.O.K.W.C

JACK: "Hey Lois, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Karen...."

SUE: "Well Karen became pregnant which caused the biggest argument and Bernie had enough so he left...."

KAREN: "I don't know a Bernie."

JACK: "Yea you do. Bernie, Bernie Stone!"

......her face was drained of any colour she had.....

GRACE: "Jack's gone to England to fine this Bernie guy cos you wouldn't say what had happened..."

What if he brings Bernie back with him? A shiver ran down Karen's spine I can't see Bernie again, not after....after....

Her thoughts couldn't go on as the memory was too painful. Tears were welling up in her eyes so she rushed out the office snatching her coat and purse and headed straight for the airport. She needed to find Jack.

KAREN: "Why Lionel Banks, I never thought I'd be seeing you again."

BERNIE: "But... but..." Bernie's voice trailed off "I'm not that person anymore!"

1 minute, 2minutes, 3 minutes had passed yet they were in lip-lock desperate to hang on to each other.

Karen opened her eyes in disappointment and Lionel had stopped and pulled away. She looked up at him, shadowing her from the bright lights in the aircraft. He walked over to the toilet door but before opening it turned to Karen, gave her a sexy smile, winked and then went inside.

Chapter five

Karen sat there, waiting with anticipation, when a trolley came along next to her.

"Would you like anything off the trolley?" asked a stewardess. Karen saw a Muller yogurt and was immediately reminded of the advert on TV.

After the trolley went she leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and counted to 20, just to keep him waiting.

After the 20 seconds disappeared she got up slowly and walked towards the door. With every step her heart beat faster. She knew what was going to happen but was she ready? It had been so long since her and Stanley actually did anything, but not so long since his death. She still loved him; she knew that, so was this just a way of getting back at Stan? But he's dead, who cares? She did!

She knocked on the door 3 times. At first there was no movement, then the door opened a hand came out of no where, dragged her inside and shut the door.

She looked into those dark penetrating eyes as he backed her up against the sink, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her forwards so they were in lip lock again.

It was one of those kisses that sent you flying, so captivated in each others mouths they moved around the small toilet violently, knocking things over. Lionel's hands on Karen's butt pulling it in towards him. Karen's hands were rubbing Lionel's back, digging her nails in pleasure.

Surprisingly it was Karen who quickened the pace; she broke away from Lionel leaving him disappointed for stopping until he realised what she was doing. She lifted up her skirt, removed her garter phone and placed it beside the sink. She lifted up her skirt even more revealing her sexy lace lingerè. Lionel's heart jumped, he couldn't believe his luck. He grabbed her lingerè and pulled it down her legs, still leaving on her garter. She stepped out of her knickers on the floor and made for Lionel's groin. She found the zip on his trousers undid it and found a way past his pants to get what she wanted.

An excitement ran through Lionel, just her touch was enough to get him stiff. There was something about a drunken fuck in an aeroplane toilet that had a romance all on it's own.

She teased him, fondling around down there really got him going and she knew it. He looked up at the ceiling of the toilet and bit his lip trying to stifle a moan. He was enjoying every second but didn't want to let on how much he loved this hand job. His hands felt their way quickly to Karen's butt, groping it he began to hitch up Karen's skirt so it was just covering her up. Karen let go of and took her hands away from Lionel's excited penis.

She too found a butt, and pulled it ever closer to her. Their bodies almost touching and their breathing weary as they looked into each others eyes.

The plane gave a little jump making Karen loose her balance and thrusting her body onto his. Lionel's back was now against the wall and she could feel his erect penis digging into her thigh.

Almost automatically, like this happened everyday, Karen raised one of her legs at the same time Lionel shuffled a little to the left and he slipped into her.

He started off slowly, like a gentleman, not an animal, gradually circling his hips. It was unlike any sex she had had before. Lionel quickened the pace but not too alarmingly, thrusting himself forwards and backwards.

His back left the wall and pushed Karen against the sink again, there wasn't much moving as it was a compact toilet and Karen was too weak to move.

Lionel got harder and faster but Karen didn't care, she wanted it, she needed it. She was backed up against the sink and her leg entangled around Lionel and he was holding it up with one of his hands.

As much as she tried to stop she couldn't help it, she arched her back tilting her head upside down, leaving her breasts in full view and let out a moan. Lionel was equally as excited and with Karen's breasts in full view he let go of her butt and massaged her breasts.

This was too much for Karen, she let go of Lionel's butt and grabbed to sink to keep her standing. Lionel had got annoyed with the fabrics of Karen's shirt so he unbuttoned it and pulled down her strapless bra.

With her breasts being massaged and great sex from Lionel that she wasn't expecting she was close to coming. Lionel could feel it and he was in a similar position. He pumped harder and harder, Karen holding onto the sink and trying to keep her leg up. She didn't want it to end, she was too drunk to care it was Lionel; she just loved the fact that her needs were being fulfilled. They were both close to coming, the harder Lionel was, the more Karen moaned. If anyone was outside waiting for the toilet they'd get a few surprises.

It seemed Karen was going to climax first, yet Lionel caught her, it was like a race but at last they both came.

Karen untangled her leg and Lionel slipped out of her. He backed against the wall and Karen still had hold of the sink, both trying to regain normal breathing. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, both not sure what to say.

Lionel re-adjusted his pants and zipped up his trousers. Karen pulled up her bra and buttoned up her shirt. She found her underwear on the floor, put them on, yet slightly moist and reattached her garter phone.

They both looked in the mirror to make sure they looked normal, straightened out their clothes and turned to face each other.

T.B.C.................................

please keep in mind that this is my first sex scene in a story and have no first hand experience in that department as it is illegal but please review!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Karen wakes up by a loud, fog-horn noise that she later discovers as an announcer on the plane. "We are currently flying at around ten thousand feet and will begin our decent shortly."

Karen had a thumping headache which usually meant one thing – alcohol. 'What had happened last night? And why am I on a plane?' these were the first questions that came into her head. 'Oh right, England, Jack – BERNIE!' ::shiver ran down her spine:: 'Didn't the plane get delayed? Yer it did, what happened then?'

Karen looked around curiously, from right to left and came face to face with Lionel Banks.

"Morning gorgeous." Lionel said in his deep voice

"Hey…um…do you remember, what happened last night?" Karen asked slightly embarrassed

"Yeah! Can't you?" Lionel replied, quite hurt by Karen not remembering the great sex

"Well, at the moment, last night is sort of a blank." Karen said, still embarrassed but didn't know why, she never usually cared.

"so you don't remember what we did? The toilet? The kiss? Nothing?!" replied Lionel, hopefully jogging Karens memory.

"Oh, I don't know!" Karen said frustrated, "I'm going to go & put my face on."

Karen got up and went to the toilet door; she had a strange feeling of déjà vu, looked back at Lionel and went in. As she went in she saw that some things had been shoved about, the room had been disturbed. "What had happened in here?" Karen said to herself

FLASHBACK

Karen is backed up against the sink being passionately kissed by one Mr. Lionel Banks

"Oh no! What did I do?" Karen said to herself.

She got her make-up bag and placed it next to the sink. She went to the toilet and washed her hands, looking in the mirror as she did so.

FLASHBACK

Karen and Lionel standing side by side checking that they look normal

Karen dries her hands and begins to re-do her hair, it was a mess! She finds her brush in the bag and tidies up her hair. Next she had to work on her face, she always looked perfection. She reached in her make-up bag to get her foundation to cover up any spots/pimples that had occurred from not taking her make-up off at night. She put on her base coat and wanted shadow, as she reached in her mascara fell out and onto the floor. "Damn it!" Karen cursed, as she bent down to pick it up. As she was on her knees she saw something glittering on the floor, it was a little gem in the shape of a heart, it looked strangely familiar.

FLASHBACK

Lionel pulling down Karen's Knickers leaving her garter on but pulling a little gem off it on the way down.

A bit shaken by the last flashback Karen quickly stood up, briefly put on some shadow, blush, mascara etc and hurried out of the toilet.

"Well look at you Miss Sexy!" Lionel said while Karen smiled uncomfortably and sat down. As soon as she sat down Lionel tried to kiss her. She backed away in shock

"What are you doing?!" Karen asked angry

"Trying to kiss you, but your making it rather difficult." Lionel said while moving in on her again

Karen put her hand up in front of her face to stop him. "Don't!" Karen shouted, getting attention from other passengers waking up.

"Why? It didn't matter to you before!" Lionel complained

"Well I was drunk, and so were you!"

"So? It didn't mean I didn't want it. Didn't you?!" Lionel's face fell in front of her eyes

"Yer of course, but…erm…I'm just too tired. You know, lack of sleep and all." Karen made up some excuse without hurting Lionel's feelings. The last thing she wanted was Lionel on her case.

"Oh, ok," replied Lionel, believing every word she said "I'll wait until we get to England, then we can go to a five star hotel, open the mini-bar Lionel winks and wait to see what happens."

Karen didn't reply to that, or anything else he said, she was pretending to be asleep while trying to figure out a way to get rid of Lionel.

Before she knew it they had landed, Lionel had got their baggage and they were just about to turn the corner to the arrivals part of the airport.

"You know Lionel; I think it would be best if we went to different hotels. I came here to find someone and I don't – JACK!"

As they turned the corner the first person she saw had bright blue eyes, a winning smile and a homo vibe you could sense a mile off. Karen left Lionel and ran towards Jack, giving him a huge hug when they met.

"How did you know I was coming?" Karen asked, relieved that she had an excuse to get away from Lionel.

"Grace. She called me saying how she told you where I was. She sounded quite depressed actually, mumbling something about cake and being heartless, I didn't understand." Jack said looking confused while Karen stared at the floor looking guilty.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Karen and Jack sat in the back of the limo they had hired. Their chauffeur, called Les, was too nosey in Karen's eyes so she wound up the divider between the driver and the passengers, she also didn't want to be overheard.

"Thanks Jack, for getting me out of Lionel's reach. He was giving me the 'love and devotion' look and it was freaking me out."

"That's ok Kare," Jack replied, glad that Karen hadn't given him a good bollocking for going to England in the first place "But why did you have to escape-what happened?"

"Oh Jackie," Karen tips her head down in shame and shakes it as she say "you don't wanna know!"

"Oh my-Oh my God, you didn't?!" Jack gave Karen his disgusted look of surprise.

"I know! I can't believe it either, even though he's loaded." Karen replied, shamed of herself

"He's loaded?! Why didn't you say? Come on lets go!" jack said excitedly.

"Come one be serious, I don't know what to do here."

The car stopped, Les opened the door for them and helped Karen out in return for a tip.

"Which floor are you on honey?" Karen asked, they were at Jack's hotel.

"Seven" Jack replied as Karen pushed the button on the lift and the doors closed.

"You can always say your madly in love with someone else, you know, the excuse you gave Grace." Jack said

"I could, but I don't think that's gonna stop. I mean he didn't care when I was married, why would he then?!" Karen replied

"Yer I suppose. So he doesn't care about you being with anyone else, what would he care about?" asked Jack

The lift stopped at floor seven and Jack and Karen walked out still talking.

"Can't you do it for me Jack?" pleaded Karen

"No!" replied Jack while getting his door key "I hate to say this, but as much as I love you, this is your mess and it's up to you. God, why wont this stupid key work?!" barked Jack

"Oh give it here!" complained Karen. She snatched the key and opened the door. "See, easy!" Karen said with a look of triumph on her face, then strutted into the room with her head held high.

When in the room she looked to see what was in it and saw something that made her blood freeze. She stood there for a second blocking Jacks entrance, staring blankly at the corner. Then after that second she collapsed.

"Oh my God Karen!" Jack cried and fell to his knees

"Is she alright?" grumbled a voice from the corner

Jack whipped around and saw Bernie Stone sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"So it was you that made her do this?!" complained Jack

"I just wanted to see you again, I reacted a bit too fast at my place, I suppose it came as a shock."

"Yer, well so has your appearance to Karen, look at her." Jack cried getting Karen to a sitting position

He opened her bag, brought out a bottle of gin, unscrewed the lid and waved it under her nose. Her eyes flickered open.

"JACK! He's here! Get him away from me!" shouted Karen, shuffling backwards away from Bernie

"I think its best if you go!" Jack said to Bernie. He then turned to Karen putting an arm around her "It's ok, I'm here Kare."

Bernie got up, grabbed his coat and began to walk towards the door. Karen's eyes widened as he came closer. The nearer he got the more she tried to shuffle back, squashing Jacks arm in the process. Once he was gone Jack faced Karen.

"What was that all about?" jack asked

"Nothing, leave it!" twitched Karen

"Nothing?! You bloody fainted! I had to wake you up with gin! I've only ever done that 4 times before. So are you gonna tell me? Maybe I can help."

"There's nothing you can do. It's all in the past." Karen said struggling to get up

"But clearly it's still haunting you. What happened Karebear?"

It was the use of the word 'Karebear' that made Karen realise she could trust Jack, he wasn't just her gal pal but her best friend.

"When I was a child, about 9, Bernie and my mom were going out. And he was fine, brought me presents, that kind of stuff, almost too friendly, but I didn't think anything of it, but 4 years later things changed. He…he…he…"

She tried to say it but the words wouldn't come out.

"he…err…He abused my mom, ok?"


	9. Chapter 8

Yo! Sorry I aint posted anything for a while; I had my mock exams and put it on hold. If anyone wants to know what has been happening check my website- 

Here goes….plz give me feedback!!!

Chapter eight:

Karen's eyes flickered open at the sound of the door knocking. She heard voices.

"Flowers for Miss Beverhausen." Said a voice she didn't recognise

Her eyes began to flicker shut again when she realised what she just heard.

"Balls!" cursed Karen "How did he know where I was?" she asked herself

She got out of bed, put on one of her dressing gowns with the features on the edge and went to find Jack.

When she found him he was just shutting the door with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"These are for you!" jack said offering the flowers to her

"How did he I know I here?" asked Karen taking the flowers from Jack. Fear kicking in, Lionel was getting a bit staler-ish.

"Why did he have your alias name?! Asked Jack confused

"Oh, I dunno. 'Karen Walker'/'Anastasia Beverhausen' – long as I'm drunk what's the difference?!" Karen mumbled to herself looking at the flowers.

"Do you think he phoned up to check if I was here?" asked Karen after a minute of 'pretend thinking'.

"Probably, but you are checked in as 'Karen Walker', how did he know?"

"I'm checked in as 'Karen Walker'?! When did you do that?" Karen asked

"After we arrived" replied Jack

"Ok." ::PAUSE:: "this is creeping me out, firstly he doesn't know where I am staying, and secondly he doesn't know my real name…I think, so why the flowers?"

"You should be careful Kare, I had a stalker once. I tried and tired and tried to get rid of him but I just wouldn't leave, so Britney had to call the cops to get me out of there." Jack said with a very seriously look on his face

Karen wasn't paying any attention after Jack used the work 'stalker', she went into a thinking trance, about Lionel, stalking, mugging-

She was cut off by the last thought by fear spreading through every vein in her entire body; she needed a drink-quick!!

"You know what Jack, I'm gonna go get dressed and have a drink." Karen said as she turned and went into her room.

Dear Diary,

Buggering bullock! I cant take it any more!! All this with Lionel is freaking me out and it keeps reminding me of Bernie. It doesn't help that Jack came over here to see the bastard, and I saw him yesterday. When I saw those eyes my insides froze, my heart stopped beating. I was so shocked I passed out then fear kicked in, I cant believe I let jack see that, he never sees any emotional part of me-geeze what am I going to do?

Everything that happens with Lionel I seem to link with Bernie. I haven't felt like this since…I was 13.

It was all my fault you know, I shouldn't have been so nice to him, I should have worn clothes that didn't turn him on, I shouldn't have flickered my eyes when something got into them. I gave him the wrong signals, that were wrong of me, but what was even worse was that I said "no" when he came into my room that night. 'You can't give someone signals and then refuse to go all the way' he used to say to me. He also told me to shut my mouth, which I did, well until…

The point is I kept it shut which is why I can't tell Jack. Not because of Bernie, well sort of, but because, if I tell Jack he wont love me anymore. He'll think less of me; he'll think I was just a dirty little girl, that's what Bernie thought.

I can't tell Jack, it's best to let him think that it is Lionel that's bothering me, not Bernie. Lionel's so sweet, but I don't like him like that. He's a gentleman, but so was Bernie.

I can't tell Jack…I just can't!!!

T.B.C…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

It was their second day in England and after a day in the hotel Jack made Karen go out. She has stayed inside the hotel through fear of seeing Bernie if she went out.

"But I don't wanna go out!" moaned Karen after 5 minutes of arguing.

"Fine, if you want to stay here it's up to you. I have got to go out in about 10minutes so do whatever you want. Go out and shop, don't go out, whatever!" replied Jack in a pissey

Karen pouted at Jack, giving him a 'why do you have to go out when you could stay and have fun with me' look. Jack didn't respond so Karen got up disappeared into the bathroom. Jack walked slowly towards the door and waited to hear the taps running. When he heard them he rushed into the living room, grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

Jack arrives in a black taxi next to the house. He opened the door, paid the driver (still couldn't get over English money) and walked over to the door. This time instead of knocking and walking away, the door was already open with Bernie standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were bringing Karen." Growled Bernie

"Why would you think that, I never said that I would, or is that just something you made up, like a lot of things in your life!" jack said in one breathe

"What!" asked a confused Bernie

"Doesn't matter." Replied Jack "So…I came to see you but I didn't expect the whole thing to be out here."

"What! Oh sorry, yer do you wanna come in?" asked Bernie stepping aside to let Jack through.

Karen sat in the bath, her neck resting on the edge and her eyes closed. She had to relax, the stress of Bernie was getting out of control, and all she could thin about was her childhood, with him!

Karen had been lying there for a good 10 minutes when she heard a voice. Jack couldn't be there, he had only just gone out. What if it was Bernie? Karen sat up and looked at the closed door. With every second going by her heard beat louder and louder, he was sure to hear that. And sure enough the handle turned and in walked…

"Lionel!" asked Karen puzzled, forgetting the fact that she was fully naked in a bath "What are you doing here! Get out!" Karen screamed. She hated the sight of men at the moment, apart from Jack, but you can never put Jack in with other men.

"I had to come and see you Karen; you can't forget what happened, what we did." Lionel said pathetically, with those puppy dog eyes.

"Just get out will you! Im naked in here!" scretched Karen in anger

"Well that's not very nice, I come all the way to see you, you temp me by being naked and then tell me I can' have you. That's bad Karen." Lionel's personality had changed dramatically; he was no longer sweet kind, like a gentleman.

"Lionel stop pissing around and get the hell out of here!" Karen was extremely annoyed at this point yet scared of his personality change.

"I'm not going anywhere! Karen!" Lionel replied, then took his coat off

"Lionel, your scaring me now, please just get out or I'll call security." Pleaded Karen

Lionel however took no notice to what Karen was saying and continued to undress. First to come off was the jacket, then the shirt, next was the shoes and socks, followed by his trousers.

"What are you doing! Get your clothes back on!" demanded Karen

"I've told you, its wrong to give someone the signals and then refuse to go all the way Karen!" replied Lionel calmly, while climbing into the bath

Karen bent her knees up out of the water covering her breasts and shuffled to one end of the bath.

"Oops I nearly forgot my boxers them!" said Lionel realising he still had underwear on, so he stepped out of them and chucked them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He was aroused and ready; Karen knew what was coming next.

Lionel crouched down in the bath so that they were facing each other at either ends of the tub. While on his knees, he crawled forward and pushed down Karen's knees so they were in between Lionel's legs. Suddenly he leaned in forwards and passionately kissed her.

"Lionel NO! I'm not doing it!" shouted Karen

He used his hands to spread her legs apart under the water. He put all his weight on top of her but as hard as she tried to stop him he slid inside her. She was tight; she was trying to stop him from getting inside her but she failed.

"C'mon Karen, loosen up" he said thrusting in and out of her "You know you want it really!"

As hard as she tried she couldn't get him to stop. She pushed him up to get off of her but he just laid on her heavier. She closed up tight as she could trying to resist him, but the faster he thrusted the harder it was to resist him. He got faster and faster, she knew she couldn't stop him, he was close to coming, she knew it. She took her hands out of the water, grabbed the edge of the bath, closed her eyes and prayed to God that it would be all over…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Karen suddenly opened her eyes; she was hot, sweaty and was out of breath. She looked around-no Lionel!

"Oh thank God!" Karen sighed with relief "It was all some stupid dream."

Even though it was all a dream that none of it actually happened, Karen still looked on the floor for his clothes and made sure that door was properly locked. When she was drying herself she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror, she saw how scared she looked, and she saw the same little Karen in the way she was acting.

"I have got to get over this!" she said to herself "It's all in the past get over it you stupid bitch! This can't rule your life."

"She told me!" jack said to Bernie "She's told me what happened between you guys before."

"Oh," Bernie sighed hanging his head down in shame "so why are you here?"

"To make sure the past stays in the past, I wanted to hear what you had to say so I could fix things."

"Well that's nice of you isn't it!" Bernie said sarcastically

"Oh don't be like that," replied Jack

"Sorry, so…has she forgiven me?" asked a genuine Bernie

"Well shouldn't you be asking that about Lois?"

"Does she know?" Bernie was confused

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I think I'd better go, I don't think I know the whole truth here I'd rather hear it from Karen than you." Jack stood up followed by Bernie and he followed Jack to the door. Jack strolled out of the house and got a taxi. It was only when he was sitting there alone that he realized that he probably wouldn't get anything out of Karen at all. But he was still going to try!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Weeks had passed and Jack had managed to convince Karen to stay in England for a while, even if it's just site-seeing.

A couple of weeks after Jack Bernie's crossed wires, Jack Karen decided they would do some site-seeing. They had only spent their time shopping so far because if Harrods was having a sale they had to go!

On the way to the tower of London, Karen was quiet in the limo when asked what was up she replied "Just thinking honey-want a kiss?"

They were sitting at a restaurant when Jack brought up the subject of Lionel. "Hey Kare, have you heard anymore from Lionel?"

"Oh, he just kept sending me flowers and leaving me messages at the front desk for me. How stupid to think that I would go down to front desk and ask if there were any messages!" giggles Karen to herself

"Then how did you find out then?" asked a confused Jack trying to work it out in his head

"Well because-" Karen paused "I dunno actually."

"Have you seen him again?"

"Nah, not since the little plane incidence, I-" she cut off "Oh my!"

"What?"

"What? Oh …there's …um…a guy behind you checking you out, go see!" edged Karen

"Well I am fond of the British men!" jack said before leaving the table and going to the bar.

The moment Jack turned around Karen cracked open her bag got out her diary. Frantically she's flicking through the pages trying to find a date. "Where the devil is it?" she said to herself. "Ah ha, got it! If I was here, and that's one, two, three weeks," Karen said while turning the pages to match what she was saying " one, two, three days, I should have been on last Tuesday. And the only person was…was…" she carried on flicking through the pages in her diary again working out numbers. "No! I can't be. I can't be-"

"Can't be what?" Jack interrupted

"Nothing Jack" replied a shakey Karen while putting her diary back in her bag and on the floor. "Want another drink? Waiter!"

"Cant be what Karen!" repeated Jack. A waiter came "Yes Madame"

"Yes I'll have a strong martini honey and without-"

"Karen!" shouted Jack, Karen stopped looking at the waiter and hung her head down "Can you go away please!" demanded Jack

"C'mon Karen, spill, what cant you be?" said Jack

"Cant be pregnant." Karen said with her head still staring at the table.

"Well we'll just go and get a test and find out, it's ok."

"No! I'm not doing a test! I mean I probably don't need to. I'm rubbish at maths; I just did the wrong sum or something. I'm fine!" Karen insisted

"Are you sure? We'll get a test anyway, it's best to know for definite."

"No, I said I'm fine, now drop it! Waiter! I want my martini, NOW!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

A few weeks later and Karen still hadn't taken to the test, she was too scared. Jack decided against forcing Karen to do it, after her little out-burst in the restaurant, he was kind of afraid.

Jack started to focus on the real reason they were in England. He did not want to find out the truth from Bernie, but getting Karen to confess would be hard. Unless Bernie could make Karen confess? Nah that would be too harsh on Karen, but the thought of him might do it.

"Listen Karebear," Jack said when they returned to their hotel room that evening. "I went to see Bernie about 4 weeks ago-"

"What!" interrupted Karen "Oh you stupid little fairy! What you do that for!"

"I needed to find out what happened between you guys."

There was an awkward pause where they were both too nervous to say anything

"Well," finally said Jack "What's your side of things?"

"My side of things!" screamed Karen "I can tell that you bloody believe what that trashy Bernie said. He is dead to me!"

"Are you sure! Cos you seem distracted ever since we've been over here, is he really dead to u?"

"Yes I'm sure, now is the Spanish Inquisition finished? There's a mini-bar in my room with my name written all over it!"

"Should you be drinking so much?" asked Jack

"What do you mean?"

"Well, y'know…" Jack made a drinking signal and a rocking the baby signal

"Jack! Just leave me alone!" shouted Karen and slammed the door to her room.

"Do you think we could arrange a get-together?" asked Jack into the telephone

"Suppose" growled Bernie "Why? What has Karen told you?"

"Nothing, that's the point." Complained Jack

"Maybe you shouldn't keep trying to dig up the past, it's just gonna cause pain." Said an actual concerned Bernie

"I'm doing this so Karen can heal. There's something she hiding and its eating away at her."

"Well don't expect miracles, maybe there's a reason she's hiding it," said Bernie

"I don't care; can we just arrange a time please? Karen's gonna realise the bar isn't really open this early in a minute."

They arranged a time for the next day to meet at the local coffee shop. Jack spent the day in a daze and couldn't sleep that night, wondering how to get Karen there if he was doing the right thing.

Jack got up early that morning and woke Kare up with a cup of coffee, (he skipped the Baileys as there was the possibility of her being pregnant).

"Y'know what? Lets go out to town and have a coffee, yer?" Jack thought this may be the most innocent way of getting her there.

The limo ride Jack felt so guilty, she was sitting there happily. It was weird; she had gotten much happier during the last few weeks. When the limo pulled up Jack was beyond nervous. He had no idea how Karen would react but he had to give it a shot.

They walked in slowly; Karen looked around while Jack searched for Bernie. He found him. He took an oblivious Karen to the table and Jack sat down.

"Jack! What the fuck are you doing!" said Karen rather loudly

"It's ok Kare, I just want you guys to sort things out." Reassured Jack

"Are you mad? This man is crazy! Dangerous! I hate him! What are you doing with him?" Karen said while eyeing in Bernie's direction

"He's not! He's a nice guy really. I've chatted to him when I went round his house."

"You what? He's not nice! But you can't! What about! All that stuff! I can't take this-what!" Karen was breathing heavily; she was constantly shaking her head in disbelief looking from Jack to Bernie. It was unbearable pain! Jack, her best friend, who she loved, had gone behind her back befriended that…that…man! She couldn't believe it. Her childhood was wreaked because of that man and her Jackie says he's a nice guy!

Her emotions were bubbling up, her stomach was doing somersaults, she was going to throw up!

Karen turned on her heel and rushed into the ladies toilets. She banged open a door and vomited into the toilet.

Before she knew it she was slumped against the side of the cubical, sat on the floor with the door locked. It felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, all she could feel was pain! She couldn't hack it! All those years of drinking and drugs had managed to block out her past, and then it suddenly comes back all at once. It felt like she had been there forever, sitting there all alone in the toilets. Her uncontrollable crying was beginning to calm down to just sobbing, which was transformed into depression.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and her purse tipping it upside down. She was looking for her beloved vodka. She stared at the ground; all her belongings were just spread out meanlessly onto a toilet floor. She meant nothing, her life was wrecked. No family! Her one friend had gone and so the only thing left was her drink.

As she reached for the bottle of vodka, a tub of pills were knocked over onto the floor.

T.B.C…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

It was unlike Karen to think, but she was, she was on the floor staring at the pills thinking.

"What would it be like? What would happen?" she asked herself. She stared blankly at a random point in the toilet cubical and went into a daze. She could see herself sitting there, she was moving about, but what was she doing?

She could see closer; through Karen's eyes actually, she was fumbling around with a pot of pills. She managed to open them and pour its contents into her hand. With the other hand she unscrewed the lid to her bottle of vodka.

She waited for a second, as-if she was getting up the courage to do it.

She looked from one hand to another, from the pills to the booze. The, after a second of stillness she suddenly shoved the pills into her moth and washed them down with the vodka.

She was no longer looking through Karens eyes, she watching her from the back of the cubical. She could see Karens back, her hair sat perfectly onto her shoulders, which was covered in the latest Armani collection. Her arms were drooped next to her body, a hand was loosely holding a bottle of vodka which was leaking all over the floor.

Her head fell down and hung limply without support. She then tipped sideways just carefully missing the edge of the toilet, followed by a loud bang; her head had hit the toilet floor.

She was then looking onto Jack & Bernie, sitting at their table talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew from their facial expressions. They were talking, chatting; laughing together, completely unaware of the shock of what she had just seen or of what was going on. They were carrying on as normal well not even that, like she didn't even exist, like she had meant nothing, played no part in their lives.

She was now looking at Will & Grace. They were sitting in their apartment with Rob and Ellen playing Pyramid. She watched them play; again she couldn't hear anything but watched them anyway. They were laughing and drinking, Will & Grace were whispering about how they were winning, they even did their little hand slapping thing,-'How poor!' Karen thought, trying to cover-up that she had never had a sad friendship like that.

From Will & Graces apartment to a hospital, Karen was now looking in on. She could see an old man in bed, machines lay all around him while he struggled to breathe. Next to him was her mother Lois, obviously trying to scam him for his will. Karen knew she had made Lois to sign those forms so she wouldn't get caught in another scam again, but she couldn't help feeling left out. Lois had always needed Karen for scams, what had changed? Well if Lois didn't need her, then she didn't need Lois!

She was now looking in on some hotel room, ah-Lionel Banks. He was in bed with some hooker, counting out the money was the main giveaway. Even he didn't need her! "Why do I care if Lionel needs me?" Karen questioned herself. With that question she immediately came out of her daze, she was still on the toilet floor. Karen looked down at her stomach. She didn't even know if she was pregnant, so it wouldn't be like she would be killing another life on purpose.

Her eyes began to well up and pain was setting in again. All she could picture were her so-called 'friends' having a laugh while her dead body lay helplessly on a toilet floor. She couldn't believe how little she meant to Will, Grace, even Jack!

She decided to do it, no-one would notice anyway, she saw what was going to happen, no-one fucking cared! She unscrewed the bottle and poured some pills into her hand. With the other she had the bottle of open vodka. She took a deep breath, put the pills in her mouth and washed it down with vodka.

She sat there for a while, expecting a burst of sudden pain, wondering what was going to happen. 'If this is dying feels like then bring it on!' she though happily to herself. Slowly her eyes began to roll and her eye lids shut; her head lolled backward and she fell sideways.

It was just like she had pictured it, the drooping arms, and the loss of support in the head, the careful miss of the edge of the toilet seat. BANG! Her head hit the rock solid floor leaving her chocolate brown hair covering up the expression on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jack & Bernie were sitting at the table totally unaware of what had happened. They were just casually chatting but something was up with Jack, he was talking, but politely not friendly. He was pissed off at Bernie for making Karen run off like that. However, he couldn't really blame Bernie for that because it was his entire fault. He, Jack, had arranged to meet up, therefore he, Jack, had to patch things up with Kare.

"Listen I'm gonna go check on Karen," muttered Jack in the middle of Bernie's sentence. "She usually comes back by now seeking attention."

"Are you sure about going in there?" questioned a puzzled Bernie

"Yer of course, she's my mate, why wouldn't I check if she's ok?"

"It's not that, she's in the woman's toilet, and I hate to point this out Jack- you're not a woman!"

"I know that! But have you been in the girl's loo?"

Bernie shook his head

""They are fab-u-lous! The big mirrors with lights to check you look great, the shelf to put your make-up on while you're re-applying, and they even have a sofa where you can sit and catch up on the latest goss!"

"Ooooook," replying Bernie "you're gayer than I thought. Well sure go in if you want, see ya."

Jack turned and headed for the toilets. He didn't think much of Karen's disappearance; I mean he was worried but not overly. He just thought she would be in there trying to hide any emotion to the rest of the world. But nothing scared him more than what he was about to see.

He walked into the ladies, confusing a few people making them check they were in the right toilet. As he opened the door he could immediately see the cubicles to the toilets, they were all vacant, apart from one. He looked down the door and saw the most gorgeous pair of Chanel sling backs lying helplessly on the floor; only those shoes were on feet!

"Oh my God!" spluttered Jack before running straight to the cubical. He tried pushing it open but it was locked – 'Duh!' he then went into next cubical and stood on the toilet and looked over.

Looking over he saw her lying vulnerably on the floor of an English loo, contents of her nag everywhere and-

"Shit! Karen what have you done? What have you taken?" Jack saw the pill bottle, the vodka bottle and the puddle of vodka on the floor.

Grabbing hold of the wall between the two cubicles, he stood on the top of the toilet and managed to haul himself over the top.

He landed on the toilet, which thankfully had the lid down. "Oh Karebear, I didn't mean for this to happen." He sat on the toilet and sat up Karen so her back was against the wall.

He checked her pulse to see if she was alive and phoned 911

"What the hell?" he asked himself as the phone wasn't working "Oh right, we're in England!" so Jack dialled 999 and gave all the necessary details.

He waited for what felt like a lifetime, sitting there alone with Karen, not sure if she was going to make it. He knew it was strange, but he wanted Bernie there, though he was a total bastard, he really felt like he couldn't do this alone. But he couldn't' leave Karen he on her own, he just couldn't.

A silent tear fell onto his cheek; he sniffed as he whipped it away. Karen lay limply in his arms; he stared at her thinking about how it came to this.

"Hello? Did someone call for an ambulance?" said a voice. Jacks was lifted, there was a glimpse of hope

"We're in here, quick!" screeched Jack

"So what's her name?" asked Luke, one of the paramedics.

Jack had opened the toilet door and with the medics had managed to pull Karen out so she was no longer in the cubicle.

"Karen Walker," replied Jack, trying top help as much as he possibly could.

"And what exactly do you think she has taken?" asked the other paramedic-Claire

"These," Jack turned to the cubicle, picked up the bottle and handed it to Claire "She took them with vodka as well; she is fond of a drink if you get my drift. Does that make it worse?" added Jack

Luke was checking Karen's eyes when Claire showed him the pill bottle

"What? What is it?" panicked Jack

"Did you even bother to read the bottle?" asked Luke

"No, all I could see was her lying there helplessly, why what are they?"

"They're just sleeping pills."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Painfully she opened her eyes, everything was blurred. There were 3 silhouettes in total, the one on her left she knew instantly as Jack. He was doing the flamboyant relief thing. But hang on-

"Am –Am I? Am I dead?" she groaned

"Oh Kare, I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault. If I hadn't come over here, if I hadn't made you see Bernie, you wouldn't be here!"

"Stop giving yourself so much credit Mary!" whispered Karen while yawning

"Are you alright Karen?" asked Luke

"I am after seeing you, you really are Dr Good Body." She said getting up

"Actually I'm just a paramedic."

"Who cares, um, Luke, because you're Luke-ing good! Ha-ha get it? Luke-ing/looking!"

"Oh my god." Muttered Claire rolling her eyes "Mrs Walker, we're still taking you to the hospital just to make sure you're okay."

"Is he coming?" Karen asked referring to Luke

"Yes I am coming, and I will personally see you to the hospital."

Thankfully Bernie wasn't outside in the coffee shop otherwise Karen probably would have fainted. She arrived safely at the hospital, personally escorted by Luke, and now Jack & Karen were waiting for the results of the tests before she could go.

"Why Karen? Why did you do it?" asked Jack seriously

"Well, I sort of went into this daze and saw what everyone was doing while I was dead and nobody cared!"

"What do you mean nobody cared? Karen I love you." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"And I love you too poodle. It's just, sometimes, some things…oh fuck now I'm crying; I can't always deal with things ok? And this Jackie, this was too much."

It was then Jack realised just how much damage he had done, not physically but emotionally. Karen's barriers had come down and she was crying.

"Karen I'm so sorry!" jack went over and cuddled Karen

"It's not all your fault, but I had hoped on not seeing Bernie again." She half laughed at the end of the sentence to bring the convocation up a level.

"Why Karen, you can tell me, what happened?" Jack pleaded

"Well," she sniffed "I've already let you see me cry. But you have to promise not to repeat this."

"I promise."

She took a moment to get up the courage

"I was nine when I first met him, he was so nice, brought me presents, played games with me, made sure I wasn't threatened by him I suppose. But after a year or so he was really friendly with me, too friendly, I just thought he was so … happy. I was 10 for Gods sake, I didn't know any different."

She paused while all the memories filled up her head, her eyes skidding around the sockets trying to make sense of it all.

"Then one night, he came into my room. I was glad to see him at first, but I saw the look on his face. His eyes just stared at me, not blinking as he walked like a robot into my room. He shut the door behind him. I pulled up the covers to my head, y'know like you do while watching a scary movie!

He sat the edge of my bed, without speaking, he ripped the covers out of my hands to reveal my little naked body.

I remember that mum had said to me earlier how happy she was with Bernie and me. How proud she was for not ruining things between them. I didn't want to make mum unhappy, she was proud of me for the first time ever! I wasn't jeopardising that.

So I let him! I let him touch me, feel me, rape me. What could I have done! A ten year old girl for fucks sake!

He made me keep it a secret – "Our little secret". It happened again when I was in high school and then it became a regular thing. Every month mom went out with her mates leaving Bernie to baby-sit. I hated him so much, he ruined my life and I couldn't change it.

I confided in my best mate Joanna, she helped me deal with it really. Whenever he came round she was there with me, hanging out together. Course it still happened at night, I mean Joanna couldn't be there all the time. But she moved away with her family to Seattle, my one way of escaping had gone. I had lost all hope in my life so I- I drunk my fears away. I just let him rap- do it and I just blocked it out. I'd just lay there and he would come in as usual. I would wear underwear and pyjamas but he took them off."

"Didn't you do something?" Jack asked

"I told my mom once it got to a point, but she was having none of it! She would just tell me to stop making up filthy lies to get attention. Bernie didn't know about this so he carried on. But then I….I…"

Her crying became hysterical; it was awful for Jack to watch. Someone that had shown no previous emotion was pouring like a tap. Her hand wandered onto her stomach and rested it there as she looked down and cried.

"He got me pregnant Jack!" her breathing became fast and sharp while crying uncontrollably. "The sick bastard got a 15 year old pregnant!"

"Surely your mom believed you then?" asked a shocked Jack

"No. she knew I got drunk regularly and blamed it on some guy at school. She called me a slapper. It caused the biggest argument our family ever saw, there was no way Bernie could not know about it. But once he found out he disappeared, didn't come back to collect his stuff. Well of course mom blamed me for driving him away, saying how all the arguments scarred him off. She refused to believe what happened, I kept screaming at her but she blocked me out."

"What about the baby?"

"I wanted to get rid of it. The thought of something growing inside of me because of that man made my insides want to come out. Just thinking about it made me sick. But mom said I had to suffer the consequences for my actions! Like it was my fault he came into my room that night. Like it was my fault I even had sex in the first place. I never count him as my 'first time' though, how can you tell your friends that!

Anyway, after much arguing I gave up, I was too tired to shout at my mom anymore-someone else had now taken my life."

"What happened then?"

"He mugged me. Well I say 'mugged' but really just punched me in the stomach until I keeled over, pretending to mug me."

"Who?"

"Him. He beat me up so I would loose the baby. I went home so shaken up I could barely hold my keys. But the heartless bitch at home with the wine actually thought I did it to myself so I didn't have to have the baby. She thought that! Well that was the last straw for me, I packed my bags and left."

"So that was the argument when you were 16 then?"

"Yer, but I had to get out of there, just sleeping in that bed gave me nightmares."

"So what did you do next?"

"I got an apartment, a job and realised I was still pregnant."

Jack gasps "Did you get rid of it then?"

"I couldn't! I was too far-gone to have an abortion, but I was not telling mom, so I kept it a secret. It was really hard though Jack, I was 16, I couldn't cope on my own let alone with a baby! That's why I decided before it was born to have it adopted.

I got bigger and fatter and eventually had the child. I hated every second of it, but when it came to give him up I found it so hard." Karen sniffed "he'd been a part of me for months and even though he had a family waiting for this little, innocent baby boy I didn't want to give him away. But I had to, I'd gone through all the paperwork and this little boy was officially theirs, and I couldn't give him everything he needed, it was best."

"You really gave him away? But didn't you ever wonder what he's like?"

"There was no way I could look after a baby at the age of 16 whose father raped me. He'll probably be just like his daddy anyway." She added with a hint of sarcasm

"What did you do then?"

"I walked out of the hospital days later and never looked back, until today."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Oh that's 2 minutes," stated Jack

"So if the stick is blue then we're pregnant!" Karen repeated

Karen and Jack left the hospital that day. Jack managed to persuade her to do a pregnancy test, so on the way back they bought two – his and her pregnancy tests.

"But Lionel wont want anything to do with the baby! I can't do it alone! I can't do it! I can't do it!" screamed Karen

"I will always be here fore for you Karebear. As you r gay best friend and the mother to your kids – it's gonna be okay! Breathe and calm down." Jack reassured her

They both walk slowly up to the cabinet where the tests lay. Karen's heart was in her mouth, she blocked this out for so long she didn't want to face it. They grab their tests in unison, look at each other, then bring the tests up to eye level. She stares blankly at the test…

**The End**

(thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep on reviewing, this is my first ever story and i'm really proud of it!)

p.s. watch out i'v got a new story, read it and review it! luv ya all loads xxx


End file.
